


like lovers do

by calthighway



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slight Smut, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calthighway/pseuds/calthighway
Summary: Rule 1: friendship always comes firstRule 2: nothing changes expect we do naked things togetherRule 3: no romantic feelingsor a friends with benefits au
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	like lovers do

_Rule 1: friendship always comes first_

_Rule 2: nothing changes expect we do naked things together_

_Rule 3: no romantic feelings_

“I don’t think the rules are necessary, Callum,” Ben swirls the ice around in his glass. “We’ve been at it for months now.”

Callum just licks his lips, “it ain’t a bad thing to have reminders.”

Ben looks down at the piece of paper, smirks a little. “Ya gonna fall in love with me, are ya?”

Callum rolls his eyes and throws the pen in his hand at him. “Yeah, ‘cause you’re so irresistible.”

Ben sucks on a bit of ice, eyes travelling up towards Callum when he catches his eyes on his mouth. “Can’t take ya eyes off me, can ya?”

Callum blinks, a heated flush spreading across his cheeks when Ben’s lips become plump and shine with water from the melting ice cubes. “Shut up. I’m off to work.”

Callum gets up and grabs his grey coat that Ben’s so used to pulling off his back when they’ve had a few drinks out with mates and Ben can’t help but stare a little longer than needed. His minds eye taking him back to just last night. His hands pulling and grabbing until there was nothing left on Callum but teeth and fingernail marks.

“Would ya stop staring?” Callum huffs a laugh. “Anyone would think I was the irresistible one.”

Ben just smiles, feels the way the want in his belly turns into something warmer. “Just waiting for a kiss goodbye, mate.”

Callum thinks about it for a minute before he’s leaning down in front of Ben and kissing him softly, his hand pressed against his cheek and fingers rubbing slightly just behind his ear.

Ben falls into it easily, close to grabbing ahold of Callum until Callum’s stopping and moving away. Ben just shoves him back even more, almost forgetting what it’s like to breathe.

Callum goes quietly and Ben doesn’t think about the way his fingers touch his lips and they tingle with the sensation. Ben’s eyes fall to the paper on the table and he reads the rules over and over again.

Maybe Callum was right. Maybe the rules are a good reminder.

*

“Friends with benefits?” Jay frowns. “How’s that work then?”

Ben looks at him dumbly. “Do I really have to spell it out for ya? We are friends and we fuck-“

“ _God,”_ Jay groans. “Do ya have to be so… crude?”

“It’s no different to you and Lola. I don’t see the problem.”

“‘Me and Lola are actually together, Ben. There’s a huge difference actually!”

Ben rolls eyes, holds his hands up. “Just chill, alright? We are both grown men, we are having fun. That’s all.”

“You’ve been friends for years,” Jay says. “What if it ruins everything?”

Ben takes a gulp of his drink. “It won’t,” he thinks about the rules. “We know it’s nothing more than sex and that’s the way it’s gonna stay.”

“What happens if ya meet someone else? Or Callum does?”

The thought of meeting someone else hasn’t even crossed Ben’s mind. The thought of _Callum_ meeting someone else hasn’t crossed his mind either. Or rather, he doesn’t let it. The thought leaves Ben with a missing piece.

Ben just shrugs. “Then we will still be friends.”

“Sounds way too complicated to me,” Jay shakes his head.

“Just shut up and get me another drink.”

Jay watches him as if he sees what’s going on inside Ben’s head and it scares him because when he gets up, he just sighs as if he’s sad for Ben. As if he’s seen something Ben’s trying hard to lock up.

Ben’s fine. Everything is fine.

*

“Come here,” Ben’s had a little to drink and it’s been a week since his conversation with Jay about him and Callum and one thing is playing over and over. _Callum with someone else._ It’s a constant headache and he hasn’t seen Callum for _days_ and he wants to ask why, what he’s been doing, _if_ he’s been with someone else.

He won’t. He doesn’t. They’re just friends, it doesn’t matter.

_Friendship always comes first._

“Relax,” Callum laughs and looks around them. “Jay and Lola are over there.”

“Jay knows,” Ben swallows, Callum’s eyes grow wide. “It’s not a big deal, is it?”

“Let me walk ya home, yeah?” Callum grabs their coats. “Seems old man can’t handle his shots.”

“I’m younger than you!” Ben scoffs, but clings onto Callum’s arm after stumbling off his bar stool.

Ben can’t seem to look over at Jay, he knows he’s looking over at them. Seeing things that aren’t there, that he’s trying to work it out and Ben doesn’t need it.

It’ll never be anything more. 

“Want chips?” Callum asks, whilst they head towards Ben’s.

Ben smiles down at his feet. He knows Callum’s got a big heart and a good soul. He’s too good for Ben. Friend wise and whatever else they have going on right now, but it doesn’t stop Ben from taking it all.

“Fancy you,” Ben mumbles instead, stopping and pulling Callum into him. “Want _you.”_

Callum holds Ben by his waist and tries to keep a little distance between them. The cold skin on his face turning warmer. “How much ya had?”

“Not enough,” Ben complains. “Ya gonna come in with me?” Ben asks, looking over at his flat just behind Callum.

“Can’t. Not tonight,” Callum clears his throat before stepping back completely.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Ben rushes. “We are still mates, aren’t we? When was the last time we just sat and watched a film together?”

“You ain’t going to last through a film,” Callum laughs. “Tomorrow, yeah? Get some sleep.”

Ben nods a little, disheartened. “Yeah.”

When Callum hugs Ben goodbye he makes it a quick one before heading inside and tries to escape the fact the lines are beginning to blur.

*  
 _“Spin the bottle? What are we? Teenagers?”_

_Ben fakes a yawn towards Lola before spinning the bottle and it lands on him. He quirks his eyebrows and waits for his dare._

_“Dare ya to kiss Callum for ten seconds,” Ruby says before anyone else can._

_“I ain’t- he’s my mate!” Callum protests weakly, but he knows it won’t change anything._

_Ben’s on his hands and knees as he leans over to Callum and he just waits. Face to face, eyes searching and Callum’s pulse races as Ben just lets Callum take a minute to relax._

_It feels like Ben would wait forever for Callum to be ready. Callum just huffs, a lump in his throat and he shakes his head as though he’s being stupid._

_It’s just a game. It’s just a stupid kiss._

_Callum closes his eyes and raises his hands to Ben’s face, holds him in place as he moves in close and their lips press together._

_It’s chaste and cautious, it’s over too quickly._

_Callum drinks more than he ever has before in hope of getting the taste of Ben off his lips._

_It only makes him crave more._

_*_

“What ya thinking?” Ben looks up at Callum as they watch films and share a pizza.

Callum doesn’t take his eyes off the tv. “About our first kiss,” Callum takes a bite of pizza. “Do ya remember?”

Ben bites his lip, nods. “Yeah, spin the bottle weren’t it? The start of _everything_.”

_The start of us sleeping together._

“Do ya regret any of it?” Callum’s asking.

Ben sits up onto his knees, turns Callum’s head towards him by his chin. “Why would ya ask that?”

Callum shrugs a little. “I don’t think Jay approves.”

Ben’s jaw clenches, “what’s he been saying to ya?”

“Nothing,” Callum promises, his hand finding place against Ben’s leg. “Just thinks we are gonna end up getting hurt that’s all.”

Ben scratches the back of his head, anger bubbling. “I told him we know what we are doing. It’s just fun, ain’t it? We are friends before anything else and we always will be.”

“Friends forever,” Callum agrees with a small smile.

Maybe its just to prove a point to Jay, but Ben finds himself straddling Callum’s thighs, folds Callum’s shirt into his fists when Callum looks up at him and his hands rub up and down his legs.

Maybe it’s just to prove a point to himself, but he grinds down on Callum once, and then again, until Callum’s lifting his hips up into him and Callum’s dragging a moan from his lips.

“Don’t stop,” Ben tells him, hot breath against Callum’s neck and Callum doesn’t.

Ben moans Callum’s name into his mouth like it’s lava and Callum opens his mouth to Ben. Kisses him for ages until it becomes too much and they both need more.

_Nothing changes._

*

_They have a joint birthday party just like the year before, but things feel different now. Now that they’ve shared a kiss and neither of them can seem to forget about it even though it’s been over a month and it was nothing. Really._

_Callum stays behind to help Ben tidy up and then Ben finds himself on the kitchen counter with Callum stood next to him as they finish off birthday cake with their fingers._

_“You had a good day?” Callum asks, licking chocolate off his fingers._

_Ben nods with a smile and asks Callum the same. “Course,” he grins. “Think I’ve over done it on the chocolate now though.”_

_“No such thing,” Ben frowns and flicks a bit of cake towards Callum’s face. Ben’s eyes land on Callum’s jumper, little aliens on it. “I like this on ya,” Ben tells him, pulling the fabric a little._

_“You would say that, you bought me it!”_

_“Ya don’t like it then?” Ben questions, pout on his lips._

_Callum swallows against the sight, dropping his gaze slightly. “Ya know I do,” Callum smiles. “Proper suits me.”_

_Ben’s nods, a stupid thought swirling around his head that he probably should keep to himself because there’s no reason to say it. “Kiss me.”_

_Callum looks up at him, his cheeks red. “What?”_

_“I’m- I’m sorry. Ignore me,” Ben begins to move away, but Callum doesn’t let him go any further._

_“Say it again,” Callum breathes, blinking down at Ben._

_“Kiss-“_

_Callum does. He kisses him confidently like he’s been waiting for this chance and he just didn’t think he’d ever get it again. Ben’s hands cling to his front and then his arms until they find the side of his face and Ben feels ridiculously intoxicated._

_They don’t have to say anything when they stop to just breathe. Ben smiles up at him reassuring and it’s enough._

_Callum takes Ben’s hand in his and they head upstairs._

_They agree after that they don’t want it to be a one off. They agree it’s just fun and they’ll still be friends and it doesn’t mean anything._

_Friends with benefits sounds harmless enough._

*

Jealousy makes a beast out of a man and Callum’s never felt so _weak_ and _fragile_.

Callum’s not sure what to do or say - isn’t sure he has any right to. He just sits with his half drank pint in his hand whilst Ben has some guy draped over him like he’s entitled. Ben smiles, he smiles a _lot_.

Callum knows Jay’s trying to have a conversation with him – trying to drag his attention away, but it’s no use because all Callum’s focused on is Ben.

 _Ben._ Ben his best friend. _Ben_ who tickles his bare skin with his lips and laughs when Callum squirms away from it. _Ben_ who tangles his legs with Callum’s after they have sex and falls asleep with a glow to his skin and lightness to his body.

Ben glances towards Callum for a second before his smile drops and he’s biting his bottom lip before looking back at the guy next to him and whispering something in his ear.

Callum can feel the pressure building up inside him when they leave together and Ben doesn’t even look at him again. He can’t even look at Jay properly as he grabs his jacket quickly.

“He’s an idiot,” Jay says.

“Nah,” Callum shrugs. “Single, ain’t he? Can do what he likes.”

Jay huffs, shaking his head. “You’re both bad as each other.” Callum looks at him offended. “It’s clear you both l-“

“I’ve had enough,” Callum breathes. “I’ve had _enough.”_

“Ya need to tell him how you feel. You can’t carry on burying ya heads in the sand.”

Callum shakes his head. “No romantic feelings. That’s what we said. I can’t just break what we have because I’ve caught feelings.”

Jay raises his eyebrows, “and ya think Ben doesn’t feel the same?” There’s amusement in his tone. “It’s obvious how he feels about ya.”

“Yeah. As a _mate._ ”

 _“No._ No, not just as a mate,” Jay leans forward. “He’s going to try and ruin what he’s got with you now because he’s fallen for ya and he’ll think you don’t feel the same. All that then? Just him punishing himself ‘cause he thinks it’s what he deserves. He’s never felt worthy of ya, Callum.”

Callum frowns, “why not? He’s - he’s _amazing_. Even on his worst days I-“ Callum looks at Jay, sees the way Jay looks at him with no judgement and he smiles a little. “I love him more than anything.”

Jay grins knowingly.

Callum’s outside and phoning Ben before he can even register his actions.

“Alright?”

Callum spins, all but bumps into Ben. “What ya doing? I thought-“

Ben scrunches up his nose, “wasn’t really interested.”

“So ya didn’t? Ya know-“

“No. I couldn’t. I _wouldn’t_.” Ben steps a little closer. “‘Cause of you. You’re lovely and caring and you’re too good to be true sometimes and I’m-“ Ben steps up on to his tip toes before scratching his eyebrow like he does when he feels shy or awkward, “I’m in love with ya.”

Callum _really_ wants him to repeat himself, but all he does is laugh in amazement. “Did Jay get to ya before I did or something because I was kind of going to tell ya I love you too.”

Ben’s smiles, “yeah?” He breathes, pulling on the front of Callum’s coat.

“Yeah,” Callum nods, holding Ben’s head in his hands. “I want to be more than just your best friend, Ben Mitchell.”

“You ain’t proposing, are ya?”

Callum chuckles, “maybe in your dreams.”

“In my dreams you’re sucking my-“

“Not the time,” Callum shoves playfully and tries to ignore the heat rise in his belly at the idea. “Be my boyfriend?”

Ben’s eyes flutter softly before he’s tilting his head back and inviting Callum to lean down and kiss him. They take their time and Ben holds on tightly, clings on to the safety only Callum gives him.

“I’m up for that,” Ben whispers against Callum’s open mouth. “Literally,” Callum huffs a laugh before pressing himself into Ben and kissing him again.

Just like lovers do.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t wrote anything in ages... please be kind and feedback is always appreciated! x


End file.
